Asi es el amor
by Kawaii Yume Ichiro
Summary: por que el amor es complicado y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad traigo de regreso a una parejita muy querida de las lectoras de mi primer fic, "Sensaciones encontradas", Goenji x OC


**Hola! hay como extrañaba escribir! gomen por no haberlo hecho, pero... jeje, me fui de vacaciones ^_^U**

**pero estoy devuelta con un one-shot :D**

**no sean malos conmigo, es el primero u.u**

** a leer!**

**pd: los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, comoo tampoco son de mi pertenencia mio y francesca, quienes pertenecen a cami-chan y a kozu-chan respectivamente.**

**Asi es el amor**

-Hola, soy Shuuya Goenji, Voy a la preparatoria Raimon, les contare mi historia...

-Flash back-

"Hace un tiempo yo le gustaba a una chica..."

-Shuuya-kun... t-tu m-me me gustas mucho! -dijo una chica de pelo rubio sonrojada frente a goenji-

T-tu... quisieras ser mi novio? -dijo ella mirando al piso-

"era linda y me simpatizaba, entonces decidí darle una oportunidad..."

- Goenji la abrazo- Claro Cherryl... -dijo el-

"fui tierno con ella, tratando de que todo fuera perfecto por el momento"

Una semana despues...

-ten - dijo goenji entregandole una caja-

-pero... -dijo ella-

- solo abrela... -dijo el mirando hacia otro lado-

- abriendola- es... que lindo! -dijo ella emocionada sacando una cadenita con un dije de luna- gracias... -dijo ella mirandole tiernamente-

- por nada- dijo el-

"pero me di cuenta de que realmente no la quería y terminé todo con ella..."

-Cherryl yo... tenemos que hablar... -dijo Goenji-

-Claro shuuya-kun, nos vemos Mio-chan -dijo ella despidiendose de su amiga con una sonrisa-

-Adios Cherryl-chan -dijo ella yendose-

-De que tenemos que hablar? -dijo ella mirandole-

-Ven... -dijo el caminando-

-A-ah Claro... -dijo ella caminando a su lado-

-Cherryl... yo... lo siento mucho... terminamos... -dijo el parando en seco-

-Q-Que? ... N-no... no me puede estar sucediendo esto... -dijo ella con los ojos llorosos cayendo sobre sus rodillas en el piso-

- lo siento - dijo el yendose dejandola alli-

"Luego de un tiempo lo superó y siguió su vida como de costumbre riendo y sonriendo con sus amigos..."

-Cherryl, ya no sientes nada por Goenji-baka? -dijo francesca caminando junto a Cherryl-

-No lo se, solo se que desde que me rompio el corazon... no he sido capaz de amar denuevo... -dijo ella triste para luego sacar una sonrisa- pero no importa, tratare de buscar a alguien...

- humm... mi hermano tal vez te agrade, te lo p`resentare algun dia -dijo ella sonriendo-

- gracias, a que te gano en llegar al aula -dijo echando a correr-

-hey! esperame!

"Pero ahora me siento muy arrepentido, porque me di cuenta de que perdí a una chica que realmente me quería, una chica que daba todo por mí, una chica que quería una vida conmigo y yo.. la perdí..."

-Entonces... ahora te diste cuenta de que en verdad la amas... -dijo Endo-

-si, y me siento fatal... -dijo Goenji-

-Pero diselo, tal vez... -fue interrumpido-

-No te das cuenta de que la destroze? rompi con ella de la forma mas fria posible... -dijo Goenji-

-Yo solo decia, ella es una de las mejores chicas que conozco, tal vez entendera... -dijo endo-

-si, tal vez...

"Ahora pienso que si la tuviera a mi lado, le daría todos los besos que pudiera y con todo el amor que siento, le daría todos los abrazos que quisiera, la haría sentir protegida y mientras estuviera conmigo nadie le podría hacer daño, una noche la llevaría a ver las estrellas, esperando que me dijera: tengo frío. Para poder prestarle mi polerón y abrazarla, me gustaría tenerla conmigo y decirle cuando la amo, pedirle que fuera mi novia y que si pudiéramos viviéramos juntos para siempre, me gustaría mostrarle al mundo que es MÍA, y decirle que no me avergüenza como es, porque yo la encuentro la chica más hermosa del mundo, no me importa su cuerpo, su color de pelo, su color de piel, no me enamoraron esas cosas, me enamoró el amor que me dio.. Me encantaría tenerla de nuevo y saber apreciarla… pero lamentablemente ya la perdí, o eso creo... aun asi lo intentare solo una vez mas..."

-fin flash back-

-Cherryl... yo... -dijo Goenji- necesitamos hablar... -dijo tomandola de la muñeca y caminando-

-hey! espera, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo... -dijo ella- no te das cuenta del daño que me hiciste? si esta es tu forma de disculparete busca otra, por que esta no te sirve...

-solo... quiero remediarlo... resulta... que me di cuenta de que... te amo... -Dijo el parando en seco y jalando a la chica hacia el abrazandola-

- Cherryl estaba inmovil, sonrojada, sorprendida y con un palpitar de 1000 por hora-

- te amo y ya no quiero perderte... -dijo el apretándola contra su pecho como si fuera algo tan valioso que le diera miedo perder-

- cherryl estaba sonrojada a mas no poder- y-yo...y-y-yo...

- escúchame... No seré el chico mas lindo de la preparatoria, ni el mas brillante. No sere la primera opcion de todas, pero soy una excelente opcion. No estare orgulloso del daño que te hice en el pasado, pero aun así busco la forma de remediarlo -cherryl iba a decir algo, pero el se lo impidió- shhh... no digas nada, solo... dejame hacer esto... luego si quieres desapareceré de tu vida para siempre... -dijo el mirándola para luego besarla-

-Cherryl lloraba de emocion, sonrojada y mas que clara de lo que sentia, sentia amor...-

-Goenji se separo de ella, la miro, beso su frente y disponia a marcharse cuando...

- E-espera! -dijo ella tomando su brazo sonrojada- n-no quiero... no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, al contrario, quiero que formes parte de ella! ... pero... solo si prometes que no me haras mas daño... por favor! -dijo ella mirandole-

- goenji sonrio- Jamas te haria daño... no denuevo -dijo el abrazandola para luego besarla como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciera-

"Asi de extraño es el amor,

te arrebata el corazón,

no tiene tiempo ni lugar,

no sabes cuando llegara,

y cuando toca tu puerta,

hagas lo que hagas,

el siempre entra, asi es el amor,

te llena el alma

y te atrapa el corazon."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Yo: hola a todos! ¿que les parecio? es mi primer one-shot! siiiiii!**

**goenji: -/-**

**yo: a que estas feliz!**

**goenji: ... pues...**

**cherryl: hola!**

**goenji: -/-**

**yo: ay dios que pareja tan moe, me alegro de haberla creado, extrañaba a la parejita... y... creo que cherryl extrañaba aparecer ^w^**

**Cherryl: me dejaste! por Airi! -llora-**

**yo: entiende, tu eres mi alter ego en apariencia, y ella es yo en pocas palabras y version anime ^o^U**

**Cherryl: no importa! por que shuya-kun y yo estamos juntos denuevo! ^o^**

**yo: ay dios, que yandere!**

**bueno, adios! dejen reviews!**


End file.
